Blue flowers
by thatgirlmitchxo
Summary: A horrible event occurs at the Christmas party, leaving Aelita in the hospital and Yumi in a casket. What could it be? UxY, JxA, and slight OxS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I apologize for the shortness. It's just a prologue!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko!**

Ulrich slowly walked over to Yumi's headstone. He read over the words that were printed in dark bold print across the headstone.

_Yumi Ishiyama. Beloved Daughter, sister, and friend._

He blinked back tears and dropped down to the grave below, which was coated with beautiful roses.

"Hey there, Yumi," he said softly, trying to hide the crack in his voice. He pulled out a red rose from his pocket and neatly placed it on top of her grave.

Yumi was gone, and she wasn't coming back. Ulrich blamed himself for the entire incident that happened with Yumi. The incident that resulted in her death.

"I miss you," Ulrich said, keeping his voice low. "Nothing's been the same. Our group is falling apart because you're gone. I can't focus on my school work because you're gone. Every corner I turn, I expect to see you there, but," he paused, wiping away the tears that betrayed him by sliding down his cheek. He sighed and said, "You're never coming back."

He sat there, letting the tears flow down his cheek. He missed Yumi dearly, but he had to face the facts. She was gone.

"You know," he started, sniffing and rubbing the tears from his eyes. "Aelita and Jeremie finally got together. I never thought they would. Aelita is doing well, even though she's in her advanced stages of her stomach cancer. However, she has really good faith. Odd also found a girl, but I don't think she's right for him. Her name is Jasmine. Jasmine Isray. She's this really rude blonde chick. She treats everyone like trash, including Odd."

Ulrich kissed his finger and touched the grave. "I know that you would never let her treat you that way." Ulrich's eyes widened as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny box, which was wrapped in gift wrap.

"Christmas is coming up, so I got you a present. I wish you didn't die on the night of the party," he murmured as he placed the box next to the flower. He sighed and stood up. "I have to go. Class is going to start soon. I'll be back later, OK?"

He reluctantly the gravesite, but he still held on to the memories of the times he shared with Yumi.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I have no idea if I'm supposed to do a disclaimer every chapter, but just to be safe, I'll do it. Also, this chapter and the rest of these chapters occurred **_**before**_** Yumi's death.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or its characters.**

Ulrich Stern stared off into the distance, completely oblivious to what the teacher, Ms. Meyer, was saying.

Odd was passed out next to him, drooling on the desk as he slept.

Jeremie was scribbling down the notes that Ms. Meyer was writing on the board.

Aelita was… sleeping?

That was extremely unusual, considering how she _never_ fell asleep in class. Jeremie flashed her a few glances, but every time he tried to wake her up, the teacher turned around.

How could Ms. Meyer _not _realize that one of the best students was asleep in her class?

Ulrich decided to drop the subject and focus on Yumi.

_Yumi._

In about three days, the school would be having a Christmas party, and Ulrich was planning on asking Yumi to go with him. However, shyness consumed him every time he made an attempt to pop the question.

"Odd!" the teacher exclaimed, and simultaneously, Odd jumped up. Everyone twisted their necks to the back of the room, ready to laugh at any stupid comeback Odd would have.

"I wasn't sleeping," he said defensively, but his grogginess gave him away. "I was just feeling the warmth of the desk."

"I highly doubt that desk is warm, considering that it's extremely cold outside," Ms. Meyer retorted, catching him in his lie. Odd slumped down in his seat as the entire class erupted into laughter. Ms. Meyer glared at them, and they all abruptly ended their laughter. She walked back up to the front of the class and resumed her lesson.

"I wonder how I got caught instead of Aelita," Odd whispered to Ulrich. "I mean, Aelita was right in front of her."

Ulrich eyed the teacher, waiting for her to turn her back on them, and when she did, he whispered, "Maybe because Aelita's been working so hard in class that she wants Aelita to rest."

Odd scoffed. "Ms. Meyer? Letting people rest? In class? I don't think so," Odd murmured.

A few minutes later, the bell sounded throughout the classroom. Aelita would have fallen out of her chair if Jeremie hadn't grabbed her arm and pulled her back onto the chair.

"Aelita, it's not like you to fall asleep in class. What's wrong?" Jeremie demanded, his tone telling Aelita that he was serious.

Aelita shook her head. "Just a stomach ache. Nothing major," she replied. She shoved her belongings into her bag and shot up out of her seat before Jeremie could question her further.

Once she arrived outside, she spotted Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi sitting on their usual bench. She walked over to them, ready to jump into the conversation.

"Hi," she greeted with a false smile. "What are you guys talking about?"

Yumi grinned. "Hey, Aelita. We're just talking about the Christmas party. I can't wait!"

"Me either," Aelita said, a smile teasing her lips. She winced as a sharp pain pierced her stomach, and she subconsciously bent over and clutched her hands to her stomach.

Yumi's smile dropped. "Are you OK?"

Aelita gritted her teeth and hissed in pain. She stayed in that position for a few seconds before she slowly fixed herself to a standing position.

"Yeah. Just a tiny stomach ache. It'll pass when I get some food in me," Aelita said dismissively as she walked towards the cafeteria, followed by Odd.

Ulrich nervously ran a hand through his hair as he turned to Yumi. "So, Yumi, do you know about the Christmas party that's coming up?"

Yumi raised an eyebrow. "Uh… Yeah."

Ulrich nodded vigorously. "Good. So, I was, uh, wondering if you wanted to-"

"Wait up!" Jeremie exclaimed as he jogged up to the pair, who whirled around in surprise. Yumi smiled at Jeremie's appearance, and Ulrich mentally swore. There was always that one cockblock.

"Hey, Jeremie! Where are you coming from?" Yumi asked.

Jeremie pushed up his glasses with his index finger. "Math class. Ms. Meyer held me back so she could tell me my test grade."

"Which was?" Yumi asked.

"An A, of course."

Yumi smirked and pulled open the door to the cafeteria.

After everyone got their tray, they sat down at their usual table and began to chow down.

Jeremie watched as Aelita ate three forkfuls of salad she before she set her fork down.

"Aren't you going to finish?" he asked.

"I'm full," Aelita said. Jeremie raised an eyebrow, but simply shrugged it off.

"So, what's going to be at the party?" Jeremie asked.

Aelita gave him a look that said, "That's a stupid question."

"Uh, food, drinks, decorations, and party stuff," Ulrich replied. Yumi laughed and tucked a lock of her short black hair behind her ear.

"We're not setting up the party this year," she said sadly. "But at least we can be surprised."

"I hope the food is decent," Odd said. "I don't want to end up on the toilet again for an hour."

Yumi and Aelita grimaced while Ulrich spit out his food.

"What goes on in the bathroom stays in the bathroom," Jeremie said calmly.

Everyone, except for Odd, nodded in agreement.

"I mean, whose idea was it to make a ton of hamburgers, hotdogs, and cake and not expect everyone to run to the bathroom?" Odd continued, even though Jeremie basically told him to stop.

"What do you mean?" Aelita asked, still not catching on. She tapped Jeremie on the shoulder. "What did he do?"

Jeremie flushed. He really didn't want to explain what Odd was talking about. It made him feel uncomfortable.

"Uh, he… Um, means that…"

"I puked," Odd lied, pretending to gag. "I puked for an entire hour."

Aelita frowned. "That's disgusting."

Odd shrugged and took a bite of his hot dog. "You shouldn't have asked."

Yumi tapped her fingernails, which were coated in black nail polish, on the table and sipped subconsciously on her milk. She seemed deep in thought; staring into space and not responding when Ulrich called her name.

"Yumi," he chirped, snapping his fingers in the girl's face. She flinched and glanced up.

"Sorry," she apologized. "I spaced out."

Ulrich smiled, but on the inside, he was wondering what she was thinking about.

Yumi stood up from the table and collected her tray. "See you later," she said as she went to dump her tray.

Odd smirked, but Ulrich immediately noticed this. He glared at Odd and asked, "Why are you smiling like that?"

"Because," Odd began, "I know what she was thinking about."

Ulrich rolled his eyes. "Okay, Mr. Psychic."

Odd narrowed his eyes. "It doesn't take a psychic to know that she was day dreaming about you asking her to the party."

Ulrich blushed and shushed Odd. "Keep it down!"

"If you want to take Yumi to the party, then just ask her," Aelita spoke this time. "It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Then why don't you do the same to Jeremie?" Ulrich retorted. Aelita and Jeremie blushed, and Odd laughed in response.

"W-Whatever. I'm going to class," Jeremie announced. "Aelita, you coming?"

Aelita quickly shot up out of her seat and followed Jeremie away from the table. Once they were out of sight, Odd feigned hurt.

"They don't think I'm cool enough," Odd said, pretending to be hurt. Ulrich smacked him in the arm.

"Cut that out," he commanded. Odd smirked and sipped his milk.

"When are you going to ask her?" Odd asked.

Ulrich sighed heavily. "Can you stop asking me that?"

Odd raised his hands in defeat. "Alright."

Ulrich watched as Odd got up and went to dump his tray.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.**

Once class ended, Ulrich rushed over to Yumi's class so he could rehearse what he needed to say to Yumi.

"Hey, Yumi. You look great," he said to himself. He groaned and paced in a circle. "Hi, Yumi. I-"

"Hi, Ulrich," Yumi greeted. Ulrich jumped and whirled around in surprise.

"Yumi! Oh, uh, hi," Ulrich said hesitantly. Yumi hoisted an eyebrow.

"What's wrong, Ulrich? You've been acting strange lately," Yumi noted. "I mean, not that I've been watching," she added, her cheeks growing crimson red.

Ulrich mentally grinned. He shrugged and sighed. "There's something I've been meaning to ask you. Yumi-"

"What's up?" Sissi greeted, but mainly to Ulrich. She snaked her arm around Ulrich's shoulders and led him away from Yumi.

Ulrich shrugged Sissi off of him. "What do you want?" he demanded, still annoyed from her interruption earlier.

"We're going to the party together!" she beamed, holding up two tickets. Ulrich sighed and snatched the two tickets before he began to walk away.

"Hey, where are you going with those?" Sissi squealed, but Ulrich blocked her out. She began to shout, and that's when Ulrich whirled around.

"Thanks for the tickets," he said. He made his way back over to Yumi.

Yumi raised an eyebrow. "What was that all about?"

Ulrich showed off the tickets. "W-Would you like to go to the party with me?"

Yumi's eyes lit up. "Sure."

Ulrich blushed. "Cool."

"Um, yeah," Yumi said awkwardly.

Ulrich backed up. "So, see you later?"

"Yeah."

Yumi smiled and watched as Ulrich walked away.

[*]

Odd and Jeremie sat on a bench, both playing a card game. Odd peeked at his cards, waiting for Jeremie to put down a card.

Jeremie hummed to himself as he tried to decide what card he wanted to put down. Odd rolled his eyes.

"We've been sitting here for five minutes! Can you _please_ just put down a stupid card?" Odd pleaded.

Ulrich jogged up to the two, a huge grin plastered on his face. "I did it. I asked her."

Odd set down the cards. "I quit." He turned back to Ulrich.

"And what did she say?" Jeremie asked.

Odd squinted. "She said no. That's why Ulrich's smiling like that," Odd replied sarcastically.

Jeremie rolled his eyes. "Congratulations, Ulrich. I wish I had the guts to ask Aelita."

Ulrich grinned. "You know, I might be able to help you out with that."

Jeremie blinked. "R-Really?"

Odd nodded and stood up. "Sure. Why not? After all, you _are_ my buddy! We've been through thick and thin. We're like Bonnie and Clyde, minus the kissing. We're like paper and glue, minus the stickiness!"

"I think you need the stickiness," Ulrich replied. Odd shrugged.

"First, you have to approach her smoothly," Odd said. He stood up and causally walked like a pimp in a beeline. He turned around and winked to no one in particular. "Now you try it."

"Uh, okay." Jeremie stood up and began to pimp walk. Ulrich face palmed himself as Jeremie whirled around and winked.

"Good job," Odd praised. "Now the next step is a little complicated."

"Gee," Ulrich mumbled sarcastically.

"Smile at her and pop the question," Odd said. He strolled over to Ulrich, placed a hand on his shoulder, and then asked, "Do you want to go to the dance with me?"

Jeremie frowned. "I can't do that. I get nervous, and then I stutter, and then I'll end up looking like a fool."

"You can't do it with that attitude," Odd mumbled. "Just remember that she _wants_ you to ask her."

Jeremie smiled and raised a fist in the air. "I_ will_ ask her!" he exclaimed as he ran off towards the dorms.

"No, Einstein. You won't," Ulrich said, shaking his head at Jeremie as he walked away,

"Let's follow him," said Odd, who was already sprinting after the genius.

[*]

Odd and Ulrich peered into Aelita's room, secretly watching as Jeremie made a lame attempt to ask Aelita to the party. He did the pimp walk, but he ended up tripping on the floor and knocking over some stuff. Aelita giggled, but Odd and Ulrich face palmed themselves. Jeremie stood up and reorganized the knocked down stuff before he continued.

"So, Aelita," Jeremie began, "how would you like to…" he trailed off. He scratched the back of his head, trying to conjure up something to say.

Aelita raised an eyebrow and set down her book, which she was probably reading before Jeremie entered the room. Jeremie sighed and nervously fiddled with his hands.

"I, uh-"

"He wants to know if you'll go to the party with him," Odd cut him off as he barged into the room. Aelita stared at Odd, and then shifted her attention to Jeremie.

Jeremie sighed. "Y-Yeah. It's true."

Aelita smiled warmly. "Of course I'll go with you, Jeremie."

Jeremie felt like a bag of bricks was being released from his shoulders. "G-Good!"

"Bye, Jeremie," Aelita said, a hint of laughter trailing her voice as Odd and Ulrich dragged Jeremie out of her room.

[*]

Odd scratched behind Kiwi's ears, watching as Ulrich climbed into bed. He placed his back against the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"I helped everyone get a date, but I still don't have one," Odd murmured. Kiwi yawned and made his way to the foot of Odd's bed. He walked in a circle before he curled up in a ball and began to sleep.

"I'm sure you'll get a date," Ulrich said. He smirked and pulled the blankets over his body.

"What's with the smirk?" Odd asked suspiciously.

Ulrich shook his head. "Can't you see into the future, psychic?"

Odd narrowed his eyes and fluffed his pillow. "Yeah, yeah. Goodnight."


	4. Chapter 4

"Get up!"

Odd was snapped awake by a pillow contacting his head. Twice.

Odd glared at Ulrich before he rubbed his head. "Good morning to you too."

"Sorry, but I didn't want you to oversleep and miss class," Ulrich said. Odd saw that he was ready for school and already heading out the door.

Odd groaned and plopped back down onto his pillow.

[*]

"This holiday dinner is delicious!" Odd commented as he wolfed down the pancakes on his plate.

"What don't you find delicious?" Yumi asked. She had to admit, the holiday food tasted amazing.

Ulrich forked up a piece of a pancake and popped it into his mouth. "It's good," he said.

Jeremie smiled and set down his fork. "I'm not surprised. It's not like this school has bad food."

"The toast is dry," Odd said.

"And the tea tastes funny," Aelita butted in.

"Okay, maybe not _all _of the food is good," Jeremie said.

"But to Odd, _all _of the food tastes good," Yumi said, a wide smile teasing her lips.

Odd smirked. "True."

Aelita chuckled. "But where does the food go?"

Odd stuck his tongue out. "It goes to my body, but then it disappears."

"I don't even know if that's physically possible," Jeremie said.

"Yeah, yeah," Odd mumbled. He bit the last piece of his pancake and sipped his orange juice. "You'll be surprised about what else is physically possible."

"Or mentally possible," Ulrich said, tapping his forehead. "Odd's a psychic."

Aelita giggled. "What?"

"He read Yumi's mind yesterday," Ulrich said.

Yumi raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Ulrich scratched his head. "Uh, nothing."

[*]

All Ulrich and Jeremie wanted to do was go to sleep and wake up the next day.

They desperately wanted to skip to the Christmas party, but they decided to just be patient.

It was already time for gym class, and no one was looking forward to that. Jim was cranky, which meant he had no tolerance for anyone. He rushed through the attendance, and once he was done, he made everyone jog five laps around the track.

By the second lap, Jeremie was out of breath. Aelita jogged past him, but not before she giggled.

Jeremie loved that he could make Aelita laugh without really doing or saying anything funny. If he stumbled, fell, or smiled, Aelita would giggle.

He secretly loved that about her.

He thought he saw Aelita wince, but he also thought that he was hallucinating, so he brushed it off and kept trying to jog.

"I wonder what's wrong with Jim today," Odd said, struggling to keep up with Ulrich, who was barely out of breath.

Ulrich shrugged. "Maybe he got his heart broken. Didn't he try out internet dating yesterday?"

"Oh, yeah. I heard his date never showed up," Odd replied.

Ulrich shook his head. "I told him to use his real picture as his profile picture."

"He never listens," Odd muttered.

Ulrich chuckled and trotted over to the bleachers, having completed his laps. He sat on the bench along with Odd, who was red-faced and panting.

"So, did you meet someone special yet?" Ulrich inquired. Odd sighed and shook his head.

"No. There's no one here to take to the dance."

"Why don't you go with Emily?" Ulrich suggested.

Odd grimaced. "Why don't _you _go with Emily?" he retorted.

"Because, I'm going with Yumi, so your question is irrelevant."

Odd rolled his eyes. "I understand that I don't have a date, but it's not fair for you to rub it in my face. Besides, I'm the one that helped you."

"You're right. I'm sorry," Ulrich apologized.

"Well, that's better," Odd said.

At that moment, Jeremie and Aelita jogged over to them. A few other students jogged over to the bleachers, but the rest of the students were still doing their laps.

"Hey, done so early?" Aelita asked in disbelief.

"Of course Ulrich would be done, but Odd? I find that hard to believe," Jeremie said. "He must've cheated."

"How do you cheat in running laps?" Odd asked. Jeremie shrugged and took a seat.

"I don't know. Maybe sitting down before Jim has a chance to count how many laps you've completed," Jeremie replied sarcastically.

[*]

The rest of the classes dragged on, and before anyone knew it, it was dinner time.

Jeremie and Ulrich skipped dinner, leaving Aelita, Yumi, and Odd.

"Where's Jeremie?" Aelita asked.

Yumi nodded. "And Ulrich?"

"They're in their room, trying to find decent clothes for tomorrow," Odd informed. He shoved a forkful of Tuna in his mouth and chewed madly on it.

Aelita gaped at him. "That makes your breath stink."

"It's called a toothbrush," Odd retorted, sticking his tongue out at Aelita, who rolled her eyes.

"So, they're actually excited for the party? That's surprising, considering how Jeremie barely likes parties," Yumi said.

Odd grinned. "Oh, he likes parties, if you know what I mean," he hinted, pointing to Aelita. Aelita glared at Odd before she whacked him in the arm.

"Ouch!" Odd exclaimed. He rubbed his arm and glared back at Aelita, who smirked.

"That's for having lame jokes," Aelita said. Yumi snickered and picked up her tray.

"I'm calling it a night," Yumi announced. "Night."

"Night," Odd and Aelita said in unison.

"And my jokes aren't lame," Odd said once Yumi was gone. "They just aren't funny enough."

Aelita had to laugh.

[*]

When Odd entered his dorm, he noticed that Ulrich was dressed in a tuxedo. He was admiring himself in the mirror, but when Odd walked in, he whirled around.

Ulrich flushed. "I, uh-"

"That's a nice tux," Odd commented. "Unfortunately, there's bad news."

Ulrich froze. "What?"

"No one wears tuxedos to a holiday party."

Ulrich rolled his eyes. "Sure they do."

Odd shrugged and sat on his bed. "If you want to be an outcast, go ahead and wear it. Oh, and could you be a dear and get Kiwi from the drawer?"

Ulrich sighed and pulled open the drawer, revealing Kiwi. The dog yapped and hopped up onto the bed.

"Hey, my little diggity dog!" Odd greeted as he scratched the dog's ears.

As Ulrich changed into his night clothes, Odd began to make baby noises to Kiwi, who pranced around excitedly


	5. Chapter 5

The day of the party finally came, and almost everyone was excited to go to class.

Poor Mrs. Hertz could barely calm down her class. Everyone kept going on and on about the party that she could hardly get them to focus on their work.

"Settle down, class!" she tried for the fifteenth time that period. The only people who quieted down were Aelita, Herb, and Jeremie. Mrs. Hertz pinched the bridge of her nose to keep herself calm.

"I bet she wishes she could hit children," Odd whispered to Ulrich, noticing how peeved Mrs. Hertz was.

"I think I see steam flying out of her ears," Ulrich whispered back. "We should probably shut up before we get stuck in detention."

Odd nodded and sat up straight in his desk. Ulrich watched as Mrs. Hertz slammed her ruler down on Sissi's desk.

"Elizabeth Delmas!" she exclaimed, and Sissi simultaneously turned her head towards the front. "How would you like to pay your father a little visit?"

Sissi vigorously shook her head and turned her body towards the front of the desk. "No, I'll behave!"

Mrs. Hertz managed to quiet down the class, much to Odd's surprise. He thought she'd never be able to do it, but then again, she's an adult.

The class reluctantly listened to Mrs. Hertz as she ranted about things Odd wasn't interested in. This continued until the end of the period, and before Mrs. Hertz could assign homework, everyone darted out of the classroom.

"So, classes are ended early just for a party?" Jeremie demanded to Odd, who rolled his eyes.

"Are you telling me that you actually _want _to go to class?" Odd asked skeptically.

Jeremie nodded. "Of course I do! Education before parties, Odd."

Odd nervously glanced around. "Don't let anyone hear you say that out loud."

Aelita and Ulrich walked up to them, and noticing that Yumi was gone, Odd asked, "Hey, where's Yumi?"

Ulrich raised an eyebrow. "She went home to get ready for the party.'

"The party is in about five hours," Jeremie informed.

"Well, I don't know what she's doing. I just assumed she was getting ready for the party," Ulrich murmured.

Aelita glanced at her watch. "Hey, Odd, it's 12 o'clock. Ready for lunch?" Aelita asked.

Odd grinned and sprinted towards the cafeteria with Ulrich lagging behind. Aelita stopped and covered her mouth, but Jeremie noticed this.

"Are you going to be sick?" Jeremie asked. Aelita nodded and sprinted for the bathroom.

"Wait for me!" Jeremie exclaimed as he chased the pinkette.

Aelita made it to the toilet in time to empty the contents of her stomach. Her body jolted violently as the vomit came up her throat and poured out of her mouth. She opened her eyes and peeked into the toilet, where she saw an awful sight.

"Blood," she said to herself, obviously shocked at the sight. She heard the door opening, so she quickly flushed the toilet and leaned against the toilet.

"Aelita, are you okay?" Jeremie asked. He knelt down beside Aelita and cupped her pale face in his hands.

"Yeah," Aelita said weakly. "I just ate too much pancakes for breakfast."

Jeremie slid his arm around Aelita's waist and helped her to a standing position. He helped her out of the bathroom and led her to her room.

"I think you have the flu," Jeremie mumbled. He helped her in bed, where she instantly dozed off.

"Just rest for a few minutes. I'll be back to check on you later," Jeremie said, even though Aelita couldn't hear him.

[*]

"I hope the music is going to be good," said Odd, who was done eating his spaghetti.

Ulrich shrugged. "If Aelita's not the DJ, then who knows what music will be playing?"

"Speaking of Aelita, where is she?" Ulrich asked, looking around the cafeteria.

Odd shrugged and pushed his tray away. "Weren't they right behind us?"

"Yeah, they were."

At that moment, Jeremie entered the cafeteria. Instead of going in the line for food, he went directly to Odd and Ulrich's table. He pulled out a chair and plopped down in it.

"Hey, you look heartbroken," Odd noted. "What's wrong?"

Jeremie pushed up his glasses. "I think Aelita's coming down with the flu."

"Why do you say that?" asked Ulrich, who's mood dropped to serious.

"She threw up and then passed out in her room," Jeremie explained. "She's trying to hide the fact that she's sick."

"Maybe she wants to go to the party, but she thinks you'll over react," Odd said.

"Or maybe Jeremie's being too caring," Ulrich interceded. "Or maybe I'm wrong."

Jeremie shifted his attention back-and-forth between Ulrich and Odd, contemplating over whose side he should choose. He sighed and stole Ulrich's apple from his tray. He took a bite, munched, and then swallowed.

"She's asleep now, so hopefully she'll feel better later on," Jeremie muttered.

"Hopefully," Ulrich said.

[*]

Night time rolled around, and it was time for the Christmas party.

The students of Kadic scampered out of their dorms and scattered around the campus, all of them eager to attend the party.

Ulrich waited for Yumi to arrive. He had gotten all dressed up for her. Well, maybe not dressed up, but he freshened up for her.

Jeremie and Aelita strolled over to Ulrich, who was oblivious to them approaching him.

"Hi," Aelita greeted, making Ulrich jump.

"Oh, sorry. I thought you were Yumi," he said apologetically.

Aelita smiled. "I'll take that as a hello."

"Oh, sorry. Hi, Aelita. Hey, Jeremie," Ulrich greeted. "How are you feeling?"

"Good," Aelita said, her smile widening.

"Well, you look great," Ulrich commented.

Aelita was now grinning. "Thanks," she said, reaching forward to embrace him. "You too."

"Thanks," Ulrich said, smiling as he pulled back.

"Where's Yumi?" Jeremie asked.

"Here I am," Yumi said, appearing from behind the tree. Ulrich smiled and waved.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," she said. "Ready to go in?"

"We were waiting for Odd," Jeremie said. "He said he had a surprise for us."

Aelita squinted at something in the distance. "I-Isn't that Odd?"

The four of them turned their heads to see Odd coming towards them, but he was holding hands with…

"Sam?" the four of them said in unison. Odd and Sam waved to the confused four as they made their way towards them.

"Did you sneak her here?" Yumi asked, even though it was obvious.

"No, Yumi. She enrolled into Kadic," Odd replied sarcastically.

"Cool off," Ulrich stepped in defensively.

"I was kidding," Odd mumbled. "Sorry, Yumi."

"Now that we're all here, can we go in?" Sam asked. "It's only a matter of time before my dad finds out that I sneaked out."

"Sure," Odd said. He led Sam towards the gym entrance with everyone lingering behind him.

"Wow," Yumi muttered, staring in awe at the decorated gymnasium.

There were red and green streamers everywhere, red and green balloons, and glitter on the floor. There was a food table, which was covered in red and green covering. On top of the food table was a punch bowl, a dozen cookies in a bowl, cake, and food. There was also a band on stage, and as everyone entered the gym, they began to play their instruments.

"This party seems good," Sam commented. "I wonder if the food is as good as it looks."

"Let's go try it," Odd said as he and Sam wandered over to the table.

"I love cookies," Aelita said. She dragged Jeremie over to the food table, leaving Ulrich and Yumi.

"Do you want to dance?" Ulrich inquired. Yumi's face brightened.

"Sure."

The two raced to the dance floor as soon as the band played the instrumental of their song. Yumi and Ulrich began to dance, that is, until Sissi barged in between them. She began to dance on Ulrich, who grimaced.

"I like how you stole my tickets so Yumi could get in," Sissi said, glaring at Yumi. Yumi smirked and waved, further annoying Sissi.

"Not now, Sissi," Ulrich said sharply, shoving Sissi to the side. Sissi huffed and stormed off.

"I'm surprised how you can put up with her everyday," Yumi said once Sissi left.

"I've been doing that for a while," Ulrich muttered.

Odd and Sam made their way onto the dance floor, avoiding people who were already dancing.

"Hey!" Odd shouted over the noises of other people speaking.

"Hello!" Yumi hollered, trying to hear herself. She smiled as Ulrich spun her around.

All of a sudden, a loud crash was heard. Everyone gasped and looked for the source of the noise. Even the band stopped playing.

"Aelita!" Yumi exclaimed. The pinkette was unconscious on the ground, having passed out. Jeremie was hovered over her, trying to wake her up. Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich jogged over to the girl and knelt down beside her, being cautious to avoid the broken glass on the floor.

"What happened?" Odd demanded.

Jeremie shrugged. "S-She just fainted!"

Jim shoved his way through the crowd of students, trying to see what the disturbance was. "What is going on?" he demanded, but as his eyes rested on Aelita, he regretted his question. "What happened here?"

"She just passed out, sir," Yumi informed him. Jim quickly ran over to Aelita and felt her neck for a pulse.

"We need an ambulance!" he shouted to any adult in the room who had a phone. Mr. Delmas appeared out of the crowd and called for an ambulance. Jim scooped up Aelita and rushed her out of the room. Jeremie tried to follow him, but Mr. Delmas held his hand out to stop him.

"I'm sorry, but no one can ride in the ambulance," he said apologetically. "Resume the party!" he shouted to the band. The band members shrugged and hesitantly began to play again.

"How can they resume a party when a girl just passed out on the floor?" Sam demanded angrily. Odd patted her shoulder, and Yumi sighed and turned to Ulrich.

"Ulrich, I know you were really looking forward to this party, but I want to go home," Yumi said. "I mean, I can't party if Aelita's in the hospital."

Ulrich sighed. "I understand. Okay, I'll walk you home."

"But the party just started!" Odd protested. When Yumi glared at him, Odd cowered.

"Good night," Odd said to Yumi as she walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko!**

"I'm sorry for leaving so early," Yumi apologized as she stopped across the street from her house.

"It's fine. Besides, I had a good time," Ulrich said as he stopped in his tracks. Yumi slowly leaned in, her eyes locked with Ulrich's.

"So did I. Thank you for taking me to the party," Yumi said. She leaned in until her lips were close to his, and when they were, she planted a kiss on his lips. They stayed like that for a few seconds before Yumi pulled back. She smiled and waved goodbye as she crossed the street.

The next moment happened in a flash. A car sped down the street, and it didn't look as if it would slow down. Ulrich's eyes widened in horror as he realized that the car was approaching Yumi, and fast.

"Yumi, look out!" Ulrich bellowed as loudly as he could. Yumi turned her head, but it was too late. The car slammed into her, and once it did, the impact sent her flying up into the air. The driver drove off as if nothing happened.

Ulrich sprinted over to Yumi, who lay unconscious in the street. Blood was gushing out of her head, mouth, and nose, and she was caked in bruises and cuts. Ulrich felt her wrist and neck for a pulse. It was there, but it was weak.

"Yumi! Please, wake up for me," Ulrich pleaded as he gently tapped Yumi on the thigh. She fluttered open her eyes and looked around.

"Ulrich?" she called out, her voice groggy. She coughed up the blood in her mouth, and Ulrich whipped out his phone.

"Please hang on, sweetheart. I'm calling an ambulance," Ulrich informed her. Just as he began to dial the number in, Yumi placed a hand over his to stop him.

"N-No, Ulrich," she murmured. "T-There's no p-point."

Ulrich stared at Yumi. "Yumi-"

"Tell Aelita, J-Jeremie, and Odd t-that I'll always r-remember them," Yumi said. A tear slid down her cheek, and Ulrich's attention was fully on her.

"Yumi-"

"I love you, Ulrich," she admitted. She smiled warmly at him before her eyes slowly closed. Her head lolled to the side, and her body went limp. Her chest stopped moving, telling Ulrich that she stopped breathing.

"Yumi," Ulrich whispered. He buried his head in her hands and sobbed.

[*]

Ulrich stumbled back to Kadic, letting all his emotions out. He was blinded by his own tears, which seemed to keep falling out of his eyes no matter how many times he tried to stop them.

The ambulance came for Yumi, and soon after that, her parents came out of the house. Ulrich did the one thing he could. He ran.

He looked at his hand, which was covered in blood. Yumi's blood.

He sniffed and staggered all the way to his room, and ignoring the fact that there was blood on his hand, he opened the door and walked in.

"Oh, hey, buddy. The party sucked after you guys left. Sam just wanted to be friends because we go to different schools. She also said she only came to the party with me as a date instead of as a girlfriend. Oh, my heart is bro…" Odd trailed off, slowly taking notice of Ulrich.

"Whoa, is that blood?" he demanded. "What happened, Ulrich?"

Ulrich didn't answer. He simply collapsed to the floor.

"Ulrich!" Odd exclaimed. He knelt down beside the brown haired boy and turned him on his back.

"Wake up, Ulrich," Odd pleaded. He shook his friend, who made no effort to even try to wake up. Odd tapped his cheek, and that's when Ulrich fluttered his eyes open.

"Y-Yumi's dead," he whispered, letting a few tears exit his eyes. He shut his eyes and passed out again.

[*]

Aelita opened her eyes, which felt sore. Actually, her entire body felt sore. She groaned and looked at her arm, which was hooked up to an IV. She squeezed her eyes shut and groaned louder.

"I heard you when you first groaned, princess," said Jeremie, and simultaneously, Aelita snapped her eyes open. She immediately noted that his eyes were red, and there was still a trace of water left inside. Aelita raised an eyebrow.

"W-What's wrong?" she asked hesitantly.

Jeremie frowned and let the tears slip down his cheeks. "You have stomach cancer, and Yumi's gone."

Aelita's eyes widened. "What do you mean Yumi's gone?"

"S-She was killed by a car a few minutes ago," Jeremie explained. Aelita gasped, and her heart rate monitor instantly sped up as the tears streamed down her cheeks.

"H-How is she gone? This can't be happening!" she yelled, bringing a hand to her eye to wipe away her tears.

"Please calm down. I really don't want you to be next," Jeremie said, a few tears streaming down his cheek.

Aelita sniffed. "I can't calm down. Not when Yumi's dead."

Jeremie sniffed and wandered over to the foot of her bed. "I'm so sorry."

Aelita shook violently, burying her head in the palm of her hands as she sobbed. "Oh."

"Her death made me realize something," Jeremie said weakly, wiping the rest of his tears away." Life is too short."

Aelita nodded and rubbed her eyes. "I know."

"So… will you, uh… Be my g-girlfriend?" Jeremie faltered, keeping his eyes focused on the ground.

"Normally, this would be a horrible time to ask, but you're right. Life is too short," Aelita said. "And yes, I will."

[*]

The funeral was nice, despite the fact that it was Yumi's funeral.

Everyone took their respective seats in the chapel. On one side of the chapel was the family of Yumi and on the other was her friends.

Ulrich didn't shed a tear since the night she died. He looked over at Aelita, who was sobbing her eyes out. Odd and Jeremie both had tears streaming down their cheeks, but they weren't crying as hard as Aelita was.

Ulrich looked over at Hiroki and Mr. and Mrs. Ishiyama, who were weeping and mourning over the loss of Yumi. Ulrich felt bad them. They didn't deserve to lose Yumi, especially at her young age.

Ulrich shifted his attention to the front of the chapel. There, sitting in the front, was Yumi's casket. It was closed, due to the condition her body was in. It was a black casket with blue stripes on the sides. On top of the casket was a bouquet of blue flowers, which was probably placed there by Yumi's mom.

Next to the casket was a picture of Yumi. She was smiling, which was rare for a girl who came off as an anti-social person. Ulrich sighed and looked down at his hands. He hadn't even told Yumi that he loved her. Instead of quickly blurting it out, he watched her die.

"I'm sorry," Odd said to Ulrich, who turned his head to stare at the boy.

"It's OK, Odd," Ulrich said. He swallowed the lump in his throat. "She wanted me to tell you guys that she'll…" Ulrich trailed off, finally allowing a few tears to stream down his cheek.

"She'll what?" Aelita urged as she wiped away her tears with the tissue she was given.

"She'll always remember you guys," Ulrich said. He sniffed and rubbed his eyes. Odd patted his back.

"It is okay to cry. There's nothing to be ashamed of, Ulrich. Don't hide your tears," Odd said soothingly.

Ulrich nodded. "Yeah. Thanks."

The service dragged on like any other funeral would. The pastor spoke about Yumi, but it wasn't as if he even knew who he was. He spoke about how they shouldn't mourn over her death, but instead, celebrate her life. A few minutes after that, he asked if anyone would like to say a few words. Yumi's family stood up and all gathered near the podium. They ranted on about how she was a baby, how she went to elementary school, and basically her entire life story.

While that occurred, Ulrich's eyes slowly wandered over to the mini monitor in the corner. It was a slideshow of all of Yumi's pictures. Ulrich mentally wished that he'd notice that before. He wanted to stare at Yumi forever so he could have her face implanted in his memory.

The service ended, and about ten minutes later, they were all at the grave site.

They were all huddled up around the casket underneath the tent in the cemetery. Ulrich sniffed and wiped his nose with his sleeve as he stepped forward and placed a blue flower on top of Yumi's casket. As he stepped back, Aelita, Jeremie, and Odd repeated his actions.

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust," the pastor began as the casket was slowly lowered under the ground. Ulrich blocked out the rest of the words and only focused on the casket, which carried Yumi's lifeless body. In that moment, he realized that she was truly gone forever.

[*]

Three painful months later, Ulrich tried to go back to his normal life style. He fell into depression after the funeral, leading him to become anti-social. He avoided Jeremie and Aelita, but he couldn't avoid Odd. He shared a room with Odd, making it impossible for him to avoid him.

"Listen, buddy, I know you're still grieving over Yumi, but she would want you to be happy," Odd said in an attempt to comfort Ulrich.

"Save it, Odd. I don't want to talk right now," Ulrich said curtly.

"I'm just trying to help you."

"Well, don't help me."

Odd sighed and stood up from the bench. "Why don't you go visit her if you're not over her yet?"

Ulrich nodded and pulled out a flower and a gift. "I _am_ going to visit her."

Odd smirked. "Good."

At that moment, Odd's new girlfriend, Jasmine, stormed up to them. She adjusted her dress and flipped back her waist-length blonde hair.

"Where the hell have you been, you idiot?" she demanded as she lightly smacked Odd in the head. Odd winced and rubbed his head.

"I've been standing here for ten minutes," he responded angrily. "Where have _you_ been?"

"Don't question me," she snapped.

Ulrich waved to the girl. "Hi, Jasmine."

"Whatever," the girl said, rolling her eyes. She grabbed Odd's hand and practically dragged him away from Ulrich. Ulrich rolled his eyes at her usual behavior.

"What a bi-" Ulrich cut himself off, realizing that the word wasn't necessary. He looked up at the sky before taking off towards the school's gates.

[*]

Ulrich slowly walked over to Yumi's headstone. He read over the words that were printed in dark bold print across the headstone.

_Yumi Ishiyama. Beloved Daughter, sister, and friend._

He blinked back tears and dropped down to the grave below, which was coated with beautiful roses.

"Hey there, Yumi," he said softly, trying to hide the crack in his voice. He pulled out a red rose from his pocket and neatly placed it on top of her grave.

Yumi was gone, and she wasn't coming back. Ulrich blamed himself for the entire incident that happened with Yumi. The incident that resulted in her death.

"I miss you," Ulrich said, keeping his voice low. "Nothing's been the same. Our group is falling apart because you're gone. I can't focus on my school work because you're not here. Every corner I turn, I expect to see you there, but then I realize that," he paused, wiping away the tears that betrayed him by sliding down his cheek. He sighed and said, "You're never coming back."

He sat there, letting the tears flow down his cheek. He missed Yumi dearly, but he had to face the facts. She was gone.

"You know," he started, sniffing and rubbing the tears from his eyes. "Aelita and Jeremie finally got together. I never thought they would. Aelita is doing well, even though she's in her advanced stages of her stomach cancer. However, she has really good faith. Odd also found a girl, but I don't think she's right for him. Her name is Jasmine. Jasmine Isray. She's this really rude blonde chick. She treats everyone like trash, including Odd."

Ulrich kissed his finger and touched the grave. "I know that you would never let her treat you that way." Ulrich's eyes widened as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny box, which was wrapped in gift wrap.

"Christmas is coming up, so I got you a present. I wish you didn't die on the night of the party," he murmured as he placed the box next to the flower. He sighed and stood up. "I have to go. Class is going to start soon. I'll be back later, OK?"

He reluctantly left the gravesite, but he still held on to the memories of the times he shared with Yumi.


End file.
